This proposal requests support to enable the Puget Sound Blood Center and the University of Washington to design, implement, and evaluate a coordinated transfusion medicine educational program for medical students, house staff, and postgraduate physicians. The key features of the program include a careful determination of what students are learning and what they should be learning, the development of suitable learning processes for both classroom and individual study, and the development of an evaluation program which measures what has been learned and how effective the learning method has been. Transfusion medicine content will be inserted into existing courses, an elective course will be established, and teaching materials will be generated. Attempts will be made to attract students to research projects and, ultimately, to careers in transfusion medicine. The effectiveness of the program will be determined by measurement of student learning; attitude assessment, and documented changes in the curriculum.